Editing Story and Reuploading
by Kyruma
Summary: Editing Story and Reuploading Editing Story and Reuploading Editing Story and Reuploading Editing Story and Reuploading
1. Chapter 1

**100 years ago, the Seven Heroes of Olympus saved the world from Gaia, the goddess of the earth. Now the world has once again come to peace, but that peace has been broken, from the creation of a new life. A new hero that is capable of taking the place of the Seven Heroes.**

"Come on Kevin, wake up, or you'll be late for school!" yelled my sister. Flinching, I groaned, annoyed at my sister, Sarah. "You didn't have to yell that in my ear to wake me up" I complained, covering my eyes with my arm. "Oh stop complaining and get up, I don't care if it's the last day of school you're still going" she snapped. Still annoyed at her, I get up and reply, "I know, I know, oh and by the way just because you're older than me doesn't mean you get to boss me around." _Jeez.  
_

**Time Skip: 3 hours.**

"Finally, school's over," I say to myself, stretching. "I know what you mean," replied a cute voice, making me jump in surprise. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to surprise you" said the voice again. Turning around I replied "No it's oka-" my mouth hanging open a little as I saw who it was talking to me, it was Shelby Stars, the head cheerleader for our football team, the most beautiful girl in the school was talking to me! **(Note that I am one of the most anti-social teens in school that usually is forgotten since I'm so quiet, and I'm one of the losers who have no friends and doesn't do any sports).** Noticing my surprised reaction she just giggled and said "You think that I wouldn't see such a cute boy trying to hide in the shadows? Well you're dead wrong buddy." Blushing lightly at her comment, I stuttered, "Y-you think I'm cute?" She giggled again just a little bit louder "Did I say cute? I meant hot!" That one statement made me trip and almost fall on my face. Shelby Stars thought I was hot_! The most beautiful girl I know thinks that I'm hot!_ Looking at her in disbelief I stammered "D-Do you wanna umm.. Go get lunch?" She looked at me with no expression in her face, but a hint of surprise that I had the courage to ask was flashing in her eyes. Worried that she will reject me, I opened my mouth to say never mind, but before I could she cheerfully says, "Sure I would love to go out for lunch with a hottie like you". Looking in disbelief at the beauty queen in front of my eyes. Then an awkward silence passed between us. Breaking the stony silence I say, " Uhh I don't usually go out that much, uh do you know a good place to eat?" She smiles at me and grabs my hand, "Yeah, I know a place, but it goes past an alley so I'm going to need you for protection." Blushing brightly, I stammer, "O-okay sure, you lead the way."

**Time Skip: 30 minutes**

We finally make it to the 'so called alley' and I was forcefully pushed back. While my back was slammed against the wall, Shelby began to take off her clothes. Breathing heavily I was ready to see heaven, but instead right before she took off her shirt she said "Oh and by the way, your lunch" and then she ripped off her shirt revealing leather bat skin, her arms turned to wings and her feet into sharp talons, her head become more like a rats and her teeth became fangs. Screaming out in fear, I pushed her away with my feet and bolted back, running as fast as I could. While in the heat of running, I could hear the flapping of wings behind me in the distance and also heard a raspy and demonic voice "_Come back here little demigod, I just want to gobble you up" _Screaming, I yell back, "What the fuck is a demigod and what the hell are you!" Hearing a chuckle the voice replied _"I am Shelby little one, and I am a fury, lastly, to answer your first question obviously you didn't pay attention to history class, you are the son of a god and a mortal, AND I SHALL HAVE YOU AS MY LUNCH!"_ _Honestly, I would love to hear Shelby's angelic voice say that to me if she unzipped my pants and gave me a fellatio, but this monster, HELL NO!_ Still running away, I turn corner after corner until I reach something that makes my heart nearly stop. A dead end. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Turning around I see the fury swooping down extremely fast, I instantly cover my face with arms ready for the pain. Shutting my eyes I wait, but the pain never came. Instead I hear what sounds like sand spilling onto the floor. Opening my eyes, I saw golden dust at my feet and a man with goat legs with a wooden club standing behind where the fury was. Groaning I say, "Don't tell me the only reason you saved me was to eat me too." While chuckling, the strange man replied "I'm a satyr boy, and I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blood." "Camp Half-Blood?" I question, looking at the satyr. "Yes it's where we train you fuckin demi-gods, now hurry up before I decide to ditch you for more monsters, and the name's Jacob." He replied, obviously annoyed from having the same conversation too many times.

**Hey guys this is Kyruma here I hope you like the first chapter on my very first fanfiction and if you didn't please, don't shit on me I've already had 3 days of bad luck and I'm hoping that this will entertain you guys. The second chapter will be out shortly so... See ya!**

**P.S. Most of the characters in this story are gonna be OC but I'm still gonna mention the originals.**

**P.S.S My dear friend of mine is the chief editor for this chapter.**

**Oh and Kevin looks like Sasuke from Naruto but with a black hoodie, jeans, red converse and has dark blue eyes.**


	2. Reuploading C2

"Alright, so where's this so called 'camp' that you speak of?" I asked staring at the satyr, no Jacob. "It's in Long Island kid". He said, walking away. "Long Island?! That's across the entire country! Why the hell would you go that far to get a demi-god in Washington?!" I said obviously surprised. "Because, for some reason all the monsters went berserk so we're getting more demi-gods to prepare them if they get attacked, now shut up I'm getting a ride for us". He snapped back, clearly annoyed at me. He stopped when we reached the road, flipping out what looked like a golden coin he murmured something under his breath and suddenly the coin disapeared before it hit the ground and in its place was a grey taxi cab. "These are The Grey Sisters, they decided to make a business by doing a taxi business" He explained nonchalantly. Remembering something I replied "Don't they only have one eye that they all have to share?". Casually shrugging my question off was all he did making me nervous.

**Time Skip: 10 minutes**

Pushing the door open, nearly barfing I hurled myself out of the taxi cab, gasping and trying to talk at the same time "That was, horiffying, jesus christ, never again will you take me on that taxi ride". Grunting he replied "Shut up, I had to go on that thing 10 times just to get 5 demi-gods, now hurry up we're at camp". Looking down, my mouth hung open a little, gazing at the site.** You already know what Camp-Halfblood looks like if you've already read the books so I won't bother explaining.** I hurried down, amazed at seeing what was before my eyes, then I saw something not so pleasant, a nasty fight going on between what looked like a camper and a outsider in a fist fight that sprayed blood across the campus. "HEY! HEY! BREAK IT UP!" A loud booming voice said, looking across I saw what looked to be, I think a centaur holding one of the kids up, his arms lifting the camper off the ground and then Jacob running towards the outsider who now I realize was a girl being held back by Jacob from beating the crap out of the guy who had more damage on him than the girl. "Thalia! calm down! Is this and example that you want to put for the new camper that I just brought in" Jacob yelled in her ear "Shut up! This bastard was talking shit about Percy! About everyone! Saying how he was better! I'm gonna rip his face off!" screamed Thalia. For some reason I felt sick to my stomach about hearing the name 'Percy', but it not in a bad way. Shaking it up I just looked at the camper to my right and asked curiously "What's she talking 'bout?". Looking at me with a look as if saying_ 'Are you stupid or something'_ then noticing that I was probably new here. "Thalia's talking about the seven heroes, they defeated Gaia 100 years ago and fought to save us all, if it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here. The reason she's so pissed of at that guy is because he talked shit about them, saying how he could've made less casualties in the battle". He explained casually. "Wait, if their from 100 years ago, then why is she so angry? Is she like a fangirl or something?" Giving a low chuckle he simply said "She's a hunter of Artemis, they swear off going out with boys for not ageing and can only die from battle, she's also a friend of the seven heroes, oh and the name's Sean". Looking at him I gave a reply that probably would've ended me up in the hospital if Thalia heard of it. "So she's 100 years old? Does she get afternoon naps?" Laughing lightly I noticed that all the commotion had ended so I went up to the centaur who seemed to be in charge. "Hi, I'm Kevin I just got here". Looking at me he put on a fake smile that was very convincing to try to cover up the incident that just happened. "Hello their, I'm Chiron, I am the activites director". He explained, still plastering that fake smile on his face for me. Looking around I asked "So... what do I do?". "Since it's your first day I won't assign you any chores, but I suggest go looking around and maybe start trained with a sword or bow, oh and tonight is capture the flag, so I suggest training". Nodding I turned away and simply replied "Got it".

**Time Skip: 30 minutes**

Groaning loudly I sat down exhausted from trained. Looking around I saw several other campers still going at it hard, swinging in a rythm left, right, stab, parry downward slash repeat. Sighing, I planted the temporary bronze sword I got into the ground and used it as support to try and lift myself off the ground. As soon as I got up a hand shoved a bottle of water in my face. "Drink, or you'll get dehydrated" said a girl. Grabbing the water and gulping as much as possible down and finnaly stopping to breath I looked up to the girl and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl with a flawless face, the only downfall in her appearance were the grey eyes. "Thanks" I replied shyly, looking down, but when I looked up again I saw that she was gone, looking around I saw no trace of her. Shrugging and feeling a bit more relaxed I went back to training which didn't go all to well. My technique wasn't really a technique. It was more like just attacking wildly, no pattern, completely unpredictable.

**Time Skip: 2 Hours and 40 Minutes**

It was dinner and as I watched campers throw offerings into the fire, some had symbols appear above their head, which a child of hermes explained to me was that they were being 'claimed' by their godly parent. When I went up, I put half of my food into the fire, praying to however was my parent to claim me. I waited, waited in silence looking above my head. Nothing. Some looked at me sympatheticaly knowing what I was thinking while others looked confused as to why I was just standing there, looking up. Then it happened. A surge of warmth and a bright red light shining above me. The hammer of Hephaestus, but it was different, it wasn't just a plain red hammer, it had a design of what looked like a falcon, engraved into the hammer by the flaming red aura. The only one who noticed this differece was Chiron but didn't say anything, instead he yelled to get the attention of everyone "Kevin Diep, son of the god of the forge and fire, Hephaestus!". Laughing. I heard lots of laughter from the table of Aphrodite, and then another yelling "No ways he's to cute to be in the Hephaestus cabin that's full of those uglies!" Which in turn only erupted the laughter from their table even louder. Ignoring their comments, I just walked over to the Hephaestus table, but something was off, everyone their was glaring at me "Good job pretty boy now you've made us and even bigger laughing stock, how 'bout you go over there with the Aphrodite chicks, bet they would be all over you" "Yeah get lost Mr. Handsome!" Scowling at my half brothers that made the rude remarks, I finished my lunch and went to prepare for capture the flag.

**Author's Note: Yeees I know waay to many time skips, but I do that whenever I don't have any ideas to fill in. Also I know that these chapters might be short but I don't know how many words I'm using so I don't know when to keep going or when to stop so sorry about that. Next chapter, Capture the Flag!**


End file.
